Toothless Past Revealed
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: After the war, Harry was cursed by a leftover Death Eater. He was turned into a Night Fury and was thrown into the past of when Vikings ruled the sea with no magic. The only way to break the spell is if he found true love. Now, a few years later, he met a teen by the name of Hiccup. Could he break the spell or is Harry going to be stuck like this forever? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is based off of my challenge that's in my Forum which is on my page if you want to take a look_**

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless(Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite._**

The Night Fury isn't who he seems to be. He was never a dragon to begin with. Oh no, he was a human being. Not one of those normal ones, but a wizard, a well known one at that. He's known mostly as the Boy-Who-Lived. His name is Harry James Potter. How did he end up as a dragon and in the past? It's a long story, so to shorten it the war with Voldermort had ended with him killing the old wizard. Not too long afterwards, one of the Death Eaters cursed him into a dragon form. The only way to be able to change back into his human form is to find true love. Harry wasn't very sure if a human or another creature could break the spell, but that was the least of his worries. His biggest worry was that he was thrown into the past where Viking sailed the seas with no magic to help him whatsoever.

Harry was in the past for a good 5 years now. At least, that's what he believes. The only way to tell how long time passed was him counting the sessions as they came and went. During those years, he learned how to survive as a dragon. He also learned that he was the only dragon of its kind, which made the least of his worries change into the biggest, because of the curse. Now, the only thing that he could do was hope for one of the humans to break the curse. Another bad news was that he's forced to work for the Dragon Queen. Back then he cursed the Potter luck. He still does. Well, at least his job wasn't to get the food but instead distract the humans for the other dragons to succeed doing that job. That was a good point in his book. He had done his best to distract them, while at the same time he never brought harm upon them.

It's funny, now that he thought to himself. He faced Voldermort more than 6 times, faced death more than he could count and killed the Dark Lord that has ever walked on the planet. Yet, here he was, tied up, in the middle of the forest, with no escape. He silently lay there, and tried to think how the hell he even got into this situation in the first place. Last thing he remembers, he destroyed _something,_ the next thing he knew an object hit him, which made the dragon fly straight into the trees. It took him a good few hours to get rid of the headache, due to how many times he hit the trees head first. _Well, on the bright side nothing is broken and I don't have to work for that bitch anymore,_ the Night Fury thought wistfully.

"Oh, the gods hate me! Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me! I managed to lose an entire dragon!"

_Fate just loves to prank me doesn't she?_ The dragon thought to himself not amused in the slightest. He started to struggle against the ropes, as he wondered to himself how something as small as this could keep him in place. He could hear the light footsteps that were getting nearer and nearer. At this point, the reptile wondered to himself what the human would do if he sees him. So, with a plan in mind, Harry lay there still as the dead. The footsteps got closer, up to the point that he could smell the scent of the human walk slowly around the huge rock nearby, and... was that _metal_ that he could smell? _Stick with the plan Harry!_

"Oh, wow... I-I did it! Oh, I did it! This-this fixes everything! Yes!" Harry felt a foot being placed on his arm. A tick mark appeared on his head. "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

The Night Fury stirred his arm, which threw the foot off of him. The dragon could feel a stare, and the smell of fear hit his senses hard. He opened his emerald cat like eyes, to stare straight into another green pair. He could tell from the voice that the human is a boy in his early adolescence years. Although... what he saw shocked him a bit. He expected at least a buff kind of a child, such as his cousin, only with muscles and not fat. This... this human looks nothing like the Vikings! He's so skinny, barely has any muscles that could compare to the others, he was shorter, he... _he looks just like me,_ Harry thought to himself softly. His looks always stuck out like a raw thumb compare to the others children around his age. The only reason why he was even tolerated in Hogwarts was because of who he was.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon... I'm going-I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father... I'm a Viking... _I'm a Viking_!"

The adolescence raised the metal knife slightly above his head. The dragon could tell from the body language that he was scared. He's not someone that likes to kill for the joy of it. He's one of those that killed only for survival. Acceptance was not a survival. Hunger was a survival. Their eyes met, and many emotions were seen behind the humans' pair. Just like Harry thought, the skinny child was more like him in more ways than one. Acceptance was the number one thing that the both wanted in their life. For him, it was because he was a _freak_. For the other, he could tell that it's the way he was build. He closed his emerald eyes, and waited for the others' move.

A few minutes have passed by. Slowly, the adolescence lowered his knife. He stared at the object towards the dragon then right back. He whispered softly with guilt:

"I did this..."

The brown, reddish headed teen lowered to his knees and started to cut off the ropes one by one quickly. Harry snapped his eyes open. He would lie if he said that he was surprised. Really, he's far from it. He expected this action, and only acted out his part for the other to learn between the choices of carrying the weight of unnecessary death on his shoulders for the rest of his life or let the person or creature go. After the last piece of rope was cut off, Harry pinned the other against the rock. He wasn't going to kill him, but instead fool around with the other for amusement. It has been a long time sense he found some sort of amusement, and this teenager seems to be full of it. After roaring softly, which was loud from a human point of view, he flew off clumsily towards the other direction.

-ooOOoo-

It has been a few days since the last encounter. Harry found out not long after why he kept on flying in a clumsy manner, and he didn't find the situation funny at all. However, he swore that somebody up there thought about it in a different manner. He lay there on the ground tiredly. His emerald eyes stared at the lake, and noticed a fish jump out of it slightly. The only way to catch fish was with his mouth, which wasn't a very handy tool when it came to times like this. He snapped his mouth inside the water, and missed the fishes.

Harry then heard something fall from his right side. He lifted his head, to meet face to face with the human from before. The two just stared at each other, as if they tried to read the others' mind. The human tilted his head slightly to the right with wonder, and the dragon followed his move unconsciously. The human seems to be interested in him, which could be said for the reptile himself. The teen up there was strange. Each time he sees him, he thought of himself a few years ago before he was cursed. Although... at the same time... he was different. Like a puzzle that couldn't be solved.

Quietly, he watched the teen get up and leave him behind. A deep sigh escaped Harry's mouth. For some odd reason, a sad feeling hit him. He stared at midair with a questioning look. He shook the emotion off as just hallucination and went back to try and catch fish.

-ooOOoo-

As Hiccup walked back to his house, he found himself very confused about what's going on. The dragon could have killed him the first time, but yet it didn't. The second time that they have faced each other it didn't kill him yet again. Instead... it seems almost curious and amused by his actions... almost... like a human being would be if he or she were in its situation. _That doesn't make sense. That thing is a dragon. A monster that attacks our village all the time... but yet... what is wrong with me? I must be going crazy._ He thought to himself with a shaken head. He closed the door to his bedroom behind him quietly.

The last thing that went through his mind before he fell asleep was the dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite. _**

**_PS: There's going to be some changes here and there from the movie_**

**_PPS: I'm not going to continue updating with little to no reviews in each chapter_**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts_

Another few days had gone by since the last meeting. Hiccup returned to the cove where he found the dragon in. He brought a few things with him, but the most noticeable ones are the shield and huge fish. His mind screamed at him to get away, or he's going to get killed. Although, the curiosity won the battle and now he's here. He found the hole that he went through before, and walked through it once more only to get the shield stuck. He struggled to get it out, but it didn't budge from its spot. A deep sigh escaped his lips with annoyance. He went under the shield and walked closer towards the lake. His green eyes looked around for the dragon that he freed a little over a week ago.

As the seconds passed by, the teen continued to look around. The only thing that welcomed him was plants, rocks and lake. _Did he leave?_ He wondered in disappointment. He looked left and right, until finally his eyes met emerald pair. A gasp was heard from the human, as he watched the dragon quietly get down from the tall rocks that were stacked on top of each other and strolled to him with cautious. Hiccup gulped and held out the big fish, with slight fear but mostly curiosity in mind.

Harry could feel his stomach rumble, and didn't feel like fooling around with the strange kid. He needed to eat something soon or he's going to die at this rate. When the scent of metal hit his senses, he growled threateningly. He didn't want that knife anywhere near him. He wasn't going to hurt the human, so he didn't see why the male keeps on carrying it around with him whenever they met. He watched as the adolescent touch the butt of the knife, which received him a deeper growl. When he threw it away into the lake, Harry felt far more relax than before.

Once more, the dragon cautiously leaned towards the fish. Hiccup looked closely into the mouse, and thought to himself, _strange..._ _I could have sworn that he had_- his mind was cut off when teeth popped out and ate the fish. The Viking stared in disbelief at what just happened. _How did the teeth just pop out like that? Doesn't it hurt?_ Once more he wondered. While Hiccup was lost in mind, he didn't notice the thankful look that he received from the dragon. The only time that his mind finally let him go, was when the reptile was already going to sleep.

Harry yawned quietly. He rested his head in between his hands and covered his head with his fin. He heard with his sensitive ears the human walk towards him. He found himself amused by how curious the other was. It almost reminded him of... _Hermione... Ron..._ the two names came into his mind with a sad tone. He misses his best friends dearly. He wonders to himself if they have gotten married and have a child on the way. Knowing them, they do. He lifted the tail lazily, and caught the other walk away while whistling. A deep chuckle erupted from his throat. Now that he wasn't as hungry as before, he could fool around with the adolescent. Although, he's very tired right now so he needed his sleep. With that, he got up and walked away to one of the branches. He grabbed it with his legs and fell asleep like a bat would inside of a cave.

-ooOOoo-

By the time that Harry woke up, he found the sun ready to disappear into the ocean. He looked around with a sleepy gesture, which quickly turned into surprise. He looked over to the teen, who sat down on a rock with a stick. _Why did he stay and not leave?_ The once wizard wondered in confusion. He knew when one is curious, but this wasn't it. He seemed to just... stay there for different reasons. Quietly, he got off of the branch and walked over towards the brown reddish headed teen. He looked over the humans' shoulder to see that he was drawing him. He wasn't going to lie, Harry was very surprised. Not just at how good the picture is, but seeing that it was him on the ground made him question the male's intentions.

An idea came to him. If he was really smart, the kid would know what to do. With that, Harry grabbed a huge branch from the side and started to draw lines and circles. After a few minutes, he stopped and threw the branch aside. He watched as the adolescent got up, looked around and walked upon the line that he drew. Harry growled in fake warning. The teen saw that and withdrew his foot, which made the dragon look like a huge cat. After a few repeats, he started to walk around as he tried not to touch the lines. Harry found himself nodding at the teen. He watched as the human drew closer and closer to him without realizing it until he was a foot or two away.

The two stared at each other for a long few moments. Harry thought that since the human was a lot like him, that his curiosity would bring nothing but bad results. At the same time, it has cleared the air a lot of times for the Golden Trio during their Hogwarts years. Still... is it right to feed it? He noticed that the human tried to touch his nose. A soft growl left his lips in warning. Even if he found the human amusing, he wasn't going to let anybody touch him just like that. He was shocked to see the other look away and keep his hand in place, but still it was near his nose. _You trust your own enemy enough to turn your back on them?_ Harry thought. Against his better judgement, he leaned towards the hand enough for it to touch his nose.

Once more, the two stared at each other for a few moments. Harry said, or more like growled in the human point of view:

"**_This isn't a game. I hope you know what you're doing._**"

With that stated, he left the human alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite._**

**_PS: I don't know about English language history so I'm just going to say that the language is somewhat old in Hiccup's time_**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts_

Harry found his situation very amusing and fascinating. This teenager, Hiccup, weird name he knows, has managed to get his ability to fly back. The adolescent seems to be far more different than he first thought. He wasn't just small for a Viking, but he's smarter than one too. In this time period, he would have never thought that people like this human were smart enough for stuff from the future, such as planes. Plans were one of the only things that helped people fly from one place to another, and it's very complicated to figure out. Although, somehow, a teenager managed to make it look so easy. He truly is a genius.

What Harry found very amusing, was the name that Hiccup came up for him, Toothless. Yeah, that's a pretty weird name as well but for some reason he didn't seem to mind it so much. What else he found fascinating was that Hiccup didn't know him for even two months and seems to try and help him to the best of his abilities. To that, Harry's always going to be very thankful to Hiccup and his life is in his debt.

Right now, Harry lay down on his stomach with Hiccup resting against his side. He listened to the teen talk.

"My dad wants me to become this great big Viking like him and my ancestors. Even the whole tribe expects me to be that. The problem is, is that I'm not as big and strong as the rest of them, and because of that I'm known as Hiccup the Useless among the kids." Hiccup sighed sadly. "All I want is to be accepted, but it seems so hard to achieve."

"**_I know what you mean, Hiccup, I've been there._**"

Harry growled softly towards the teen. He knew that the other didn't want pity, because he, himself, never wanted one either. The green eyes stared softly into the emerald pair. The human shook his head gently. He whispered with wonder:

"I don't know why, but whenever I talk to you it feels like I'm talking to a whole different being..."

"**_You don't know how close you are to the truth._**"

Harry purred with sadness. He wonders what would happen if somebody found out about the curse. If it was Hiccup, he wouldn't know what he would do if the human left him behind. It has been too long since he had a friend, and doesn't want to lose Hiccup in any way, shape, or form. The adolescent gently stroked the side of the dragon's head, which got him a purr in responds. To Hiccup, he was happy to finally gain a friend, even if it is a dragon. For some odd reason, he feels very connected to the dragon that he named Toothless. In some ways, it's very understandable. While in others, he silently wonders about what they mean. He shook those feelings aside.

"Are you alright Toothless? You seem to be down about something."

A deep frown appeared on the young one's face. Harry decided to try out in writing in English. If the kid is as smart as figuring out how to bring back flight, maybe he knows English? Silently, he stabbed his claw onto the ground and wrote down _can you understand this?_ When he looked back at Hiccup, he saw a deep frown and the look of concentration on his face. If it wasn't for his great hearing, he wouldn't be able to hear the other talk clearly.

"Why do these letters look familiar?" Harry's ears perked up in hope. He tilted his head slightly to the side, and waited for the other to continue. Hiccup took out his book and pencil, and started to copy the letters while saying, "If I'm right, this is a different language of some kind, a human one at that. So..." He finished and looked up with confusion at Harry, "How is it possible for you to know a human language? Aren't you a dragon?"

_Finally! A yes or no question!_ Harry thought to himself with happiness. He wanted to shake his head, but before he could a voice in his head told him not to do it. Meanwhile, another voice told him to do the opposite and tell the human. He's very smart, so he would be able to help them even if he is a non-magical being. Although, many people in the past believed in magic so could it be that he would believe him? Finally, after a long moment, and deciding to take the risk, Harry shook his head. That movement caused Hiccup to stare at him in shock. How it was that Toothless says that he's not a dragon, but yet he's one right in front of him? Unless it's a curse of some kind, it would explain a lot. He had heard about curses and spells, but never really thought much about them, even when he was around the elder since he was very young. Once more, Hiccup asked:

"Is it a curse?"

Harry gave a nod.

Again, shock.

"Why were you cursed?"

He got a stare at that. Hiccup blushed and cleared his throat in embarrassment and said:

"Right, sorry. It's a stupid question, moving on."

He completely forgot about the dragon not being able to talk.

"Can I help you with the curse?"

He received a shrug. Harry pointed at the English letters, in hope that the human would take the hint of finding out the language and learn it. Thankfully, he did take the hint.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to look up the language, while at the same time talk with the elder. She's the only one that I can trust with this." Hiccup gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, she's not going to harm you."

Harry sat there for a few minutes, before he nodded slowly. If Hiccup said so, then he could trust her. The two noticed that by now it was getting very dark. Hiccup got onto his feet. He rubbed the dragon's head and said:

"Don't worry buddy, we're going to figure out how to get you back to normal."

With that, he left the cove. Harry silently watched. He felt a whole lot of weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Now, he could get help with the curse, in any way possible, and keep his friend. The dragon made his bed, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite. _**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts_

Hiccup found himself with a book in his hands. The book contains words from his language, on one side, while the words in another language were on another side. It was a lot like a dictionary, which in the future it is. Thankfully, before his mother has died, she and his father went to an unknown land where people spoke _English_, if he remembers correctly. His mother has brought back a book with translations between their languages. From his father's point of view, it's a good way of being able to communicate with people from another land than not know anything. This is one of those moments that Hiccup found himself sighing in relief. Finally, luck was on his side.

It wasn't very long before he finally translated the words that Toothless has written down to his language. He was very surprised, but at the same time not really. Dragons, from what he knows, don't know human language. So, the next best guess is magic has taken a role in all of this for some odd reason. Maybe he should bring the book with him the next time he meets the dragon? Yeah, properly, it would be nice to be able to communicate with his friend without it being a one side conversation like it always had. He always felt bad for making the conversation one sided, but he didn't want his friend to feel stupid or left out. So, he had done the best he could to make it seem like a normal conversation.

Other than that, Hiccup's father was still away on the hunt for the dragon's den. Not that the teen likes to point out the obvious, most of the time, but how is it possible for them to find it if their ancestors couldn't in the first place? It doesn't seem very likely for it to happen. The only thing that they could find, are more dragons to fight against. Anyways, because of the absence, the adolescence found himself sneaking away far easier without the older man's interrogation.

Snapping out of his mind, he looked out of his bedroom window, to see that it was late in the afternoon. _I still need to go see the elder,_ he reminded himself. Hiccup closed the book, tugged it under his right arm and left towards the house on the small cliff nearby. It only took 10 minutes before he got to the door. He knocked on it while shouting slightly:

"Grandmother Rose, are you in there?"

Ever since he was little, the elder told him to call her that name instead of what his father calls her. It soon became a habit, and no matter how many times the leader tells him to stop, he just couldn't. A warm elderly woman's voice called out:

"Come in Hiccup, come in."

The brown reddish headed teen opened the door, walked inside and closed it behind him quietly and gently. He looked over at the woman, who seems to cook dinner even though the sun wasn't down yet. The elder is a very short woman, with white braided hair and a stick to help her walk around or write with. She gave him a kind smile, which got him to relax and return it. He asked her:

"How are you Grandmother Rose?"

"I'm doing well. Now what do you want to talk about?"

Another thing, she's far too smart to fool. She's called the elder for a reason after all. It's not a name that the Vikings would throw around carelessly, even though they act like it. Hiccup sat down on a tree log near her, and asked:

"What do you know about curses that changes a person into an animal?"

The elder stopped with what she was doing. Slowly, she turned her eyes towards his direction in a questioning manner. After a moment, she interrogated him:

"Why do you ask?"

"W-W-Well... you see... u-um... oh man how do I explain this?" Hiccup asked mostly to himself, and ran his hands through his hair. Finally, he took a deep breath then answered her question, "Y-You see, I tried to prove to everybody that I'm a Viking like the rest of them. So, I took out a new device that I created and shut down a dragon. Later, I found the dragon, a Night Fury, in the forest. I-I have took care of Toothless for awhile now, and just found out something big. He's not a dragon, but is somebody who's cursed. I-I-"

"Hiccup, take a deep breath."

The elder commanded him. She found his ranting very amusing, but right now she was very shocked at what she heard. Never in her long life has she heard about such a case, neither the catching a Night Fury, nor a person being cursed into that form. After he took a deep breath, she said calmly:

"You caught a Night Fury, who you named Toothless, and found out that he's a person under a curse. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, that sums it up."

He mumbled while looking away. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, because he wasn't sure if she believed him or not. He felt a gentle hand touch on his shoulder. He lifted his green eyes to meet a soft pair of blue eyes. She questioned him:

"Can you take me to where this Toothless is?"

Hiccup felt his shoulders relax. He gave a small nod and showed her the way, while he helped her when she needed it.

-ooOOoo-

By the time that the two got to the cove, they were met with a bored dragon. Harry smelled Hiccup and a new scent. He was on full alert, with his head shot up and his emerald eyes piercing towards whoever followed his friend. He growled quietly:

"**_Who is this?_**"

"Toothless, this is the elder." Hiccup started, as if he understood what Harry just said. "Grandmother Rose, this is Toothless." He introduced the elder to the dragon.

The old woman walked over, with her grandson figure, towards the now relaxed reptile. She studied him closely, as if he was a big puzzle. Slowly, but gently, she rested her hand on top of his forehead between his eyes and closed her own pair. Not even a minute later, she drew her hand back with a gasp. Harry quickly shot to his feet, and backed away from her a good few feet away. One minute she touched his hand, the next he felt her invading his mind like Snape had done during their lessons. _Is she a witch?_ He wondered to himself. While those two were like that, Hiccup just stared at them with a questioning look. He watched as Harry, cautiously, strolled towards the elder once more. She gave a small smile, patted the side of his face and said:

"You had a tough life for a young man, haven't you chosen one?"

His sad emerald eyes looked over at her. He nodded gently. Hiccup asked as he looked from one to the other with confusion:

"What's going on?"

"This young man is a warrior. That had been forced into a battle, to fight as a leader, to kill the evil one with not much training. Now, because of him killing the evil for peace, one of his followers cursed this young man into this form."

"How can we break the curse?"

The only answer that they got was a mysterious smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite. _**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts_

Hiccup has done his best to study the English language for the past two weeks. He managed to understand a few things. The problem is that the language itself has far too many rules and words, and coming from him that was something. He doesn't mind studying nor was creating things, but this was his limit. The only reason as to why he even pushed against that limit and continued to study the language was because of being able to communicate with Toothless. It was something to be very excited about. Never in the history has a dragon and human communicated in any way but fighting. Even if this dragon is a human cursed inside that form.

Other than that, he had learnt many things about dragons, both through his experiences and dragon training. It has helped him a lot with getting the respect of the village, but somehow he felt very awkward whenever they talk to him about his achievements. It didn't really make much of a sense to him, because he always craved for the acceptance from everybody, especially his father, who is finally proud of calling him his son. Just the thought of it made an uneasy feeling made its way through Hiccup's stomach. The feeling itself was sadness and guilt. He was lying to the whole village, all because he didn't want to endanger his best friend's life.

Now that he thought about it, Toothless was acting very strange this past two weeks. He seems to go from being very happy to sad at any moments. He wasn't very sure why, and because of that couldn't comfort the dragon to the best of his abilities. Still, it didn't stop him from finding some sort of a comfort. In the end, nothing seems to work. So, he went and spoke with the elder once more. She just told him that the truth would come out soon. It didn't make much sense, so he just nodded and left. Maybe it was just one of those words of wisdom that old people were known to have so much?

Well, it was enough of studying. He felt like visiting Toothless. So, with that, he left.

-ooOOoo-

Harry, on the other hand, was being his very emotional self. Well, he couldn't help it! The images of his best friends came through his mind more frequently than ever. It didn't help the guilt and unknown feelings that were building up in his chest. He was guilty because it felt like he was replacing Ron and Hermione with Hiccup, and he felt this unknown feeling for an unknown reason. Well, okay, it was familiar. He felt this way whenever he would look over at Cho, during his fourth and fifth year. This... feeling, though, is somewhat different. It was far deeper than what he felt for the witch. What confused, and frustrated, him even further was that it's always there whenever he sees Hiccup. He hated his luck at that moment, and simply wished to be able to talk with Hermione about what's going on with him.

Well, on the brighter side Hiccup was making an effort in communicating with him by learning English. When he found out about that, he felt very warm and happy on the inside. Not many people would go through so much trouble in something as simple as communicating with him. Even Hermione and Ron, whenever he was moody, didn't go near him until he calmed down. He loves them dearly, but because of their actions he felt worst about himself. This... again this made him so happy. Hiccup came near him when he didn't trust him, he let him live, he cared, he... he acted like a true friend.

Guilt in his heart made itself known once more.

Harry shook away the feeling, and tried to go back and catch on some much needed sleep. One other reason for his moods is because of the nightmares that kept him up through the night. Those nightmares were more like memories of the war, only with extra death that didn't take place, but put fear in him nonetheless. He always saw his best friends, ex-girlfriend, the Weasley's, his other friends, lay there with lifeless eyes staring right back at him. As if... they blamed him for their deaths. This time, Harry smashed his head against the ground. He had to stop thinking like this! He really did! The pain made itself known, but he could care less about it. He only continued, in hope that this type of pain would disguise the other.

"Toothless! What are you doing?!" A familiar voice shouts out with fright. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He was in too much of an emotional pain to stop. "Toothless! You useless reptile, listen to me! If you don't stop acting this way this minute I'm going to stop bringing your favorite fish!"

The head was inches away from the floor. The emerald pained eyes looked from the grass that was stained with something red... his blood. Those same eyes looked to his left, to see a very worried looking Hiccup stare right back at him. Those two simply stared at each other for who knows how long. The silence was so thick that it could be cut in half by a knife like butter. Softly, Hiccup spoke:

"Are you alright?"

_I'm fine_, Harry wrote down on the ground with his claw. Clearly, the human didn't believe him. Instead of backing off like everybody always does back in Hogwarts, he checked the injured head. He pulled the dragon towards the lake, while muttering:

"You idiot, what were you thinking?"

He ripped a piece of his shirt off, dipped it into the water and washed the blood away from the fresh cut. Harry simply stayed quiet and let the other take care of him. Even after being inside the Hospital Wing so many times each year, he never got used to somebody taking care of him. He always had to look after himself, due to the uncaring attitudes that he received from his so called family. At this point, the once upon wizard didn't know what to feel. So many warm and painful feelings let themselves known all together. It was like a battle took place inside of him, with no care of how he reacts.

The two simply sat there, with the now wet cloth pressed tightly against the wound. After awhile, Harry wrote down four simple words.

_I'm sorry_ and _thank you._

He received a kind smile in responds. Harry let himself rest his head on the human's lap, closed his eyes and finally fell asleep with no nightmare in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite._**

**_PS: I'm not going to continue updating with little to no reviews in each chapter_**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts_

Hiccup stood there in complete shock. The final examination was over, and the elder had to choose between the two adolescences, Astrid and him. He thought that the elder wouldn't pick him, due to his relationship with Toothless. What shocked him right now was that she nodded when Gobber raised his hand over his head. After the cheer was over, all the Vikings left. Hiccup took his cue to leave as well, but not before a feeling of a glare thrown in his direction. With a small gulp, he ran out of there. He knew exactly from whom it came, Astrid. What did he see in her again? He wasn't very sure anymore, and found himself, once more, shocked. Astrid… the girl from his childhood… isn't his crush anymore? _I must be going mental_, he decided.

Once he got to the elder's house, he knocked on the door. This time, the old lady opened it instead of him. Hiccup said in a stressful manner:

"Why?"

She gave him a small smile, and gesture him to get inside. He did so, and heard a soft click of the door close. This time, he sat down near the fire place. He stared at her with his green confused eyes that just begged for answers. The elder finally announced:

"I chose you, because you're our only hope."

"Only hope for what?"

He managed to not stutter with shock. She smiled at him once more. Her small body moved towards the fire, and shoved her left hand inside of it. Hiccup panicked that her hand was going to burn. Once his eyes focused on the hand, he was in awe at what he saw. The fire danced around her fingers, as if caressing it in a gentle manner. When she pulled the hand out, the blaze followed her outside of its small cave. She twirled her fingers around, as if they were drawing, which, they were. The red and yellow colors started to take shape. While they did that, she spoke:

"Many Vikings, over the centuries, have hunted down dragons and looked upon them as enemies. When they died, due to an unnatural or natural manner, their souls should be resting in peace." At that point, the shapeless fire made a figure of a Viking dying, with his soul come out. Hiccup stared at it in fascination, as he studied the pictures while listening closely. "I fear, that the hate that burns in our hearts which disturbs us from our much needed rest. We cannot continue like this, and need a saviour to guide us to the light." The spirit form looked around, until it looked up at Hiccup and walked over to it. After a few steps, it evaporated into the air. "That saviour is you Hiccup."

"M-Me?" He stuttered out in disbelief. He joked slightly in a way to lift the awkwardness. "I can't even lead a herd of goats. So, how do I help Vikings that could be as stubborn as dad?"

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. She sat down on a rocking chair nearby and rocked back and forth slightly. Hiccup wasn't very sure how much time passed, but it didn't really matter. Right now, he thought about what she told him. How could he lead his ancestors and descendants into a peaceful afterlife? Nobody even paid attention to him until he met Toothless and learned from him. He heard the elderly soft tone being spoken:

"You know, ever since I was little, smaller than you, I've seen too much death around me. It didn't matter who died, just watching the bodies lay there was enough to make me shaken enough that has lasted a life time. No child should go through that. Children should be protected and cherished, not taught how to hate and murder. The Gods, many years ago, have whispered to me late one night, of a hero that would come and take us to a better future. After what I saw from you Hiccup, I know that the Gods have spoken of you."

Hiccup was shaken by the end of her speech. Many questions went through his mind, but it was mostly the disbelief that stuck out like a sore thumb. He believes in the Gods, he's not going to lie, but hearing of such a prophecy that surrounds him was a lot to take in. He looked down at his hands, away from her watching eyes. After a few seconds, those green eyes looked into the fire. He shook his head slightly. He whispered:

"I'm just one kid."

"No, no you're not." He looked up at her in shock. He didn't understand what she meant by that. Didn't the prophecy talk about him? "You're not alone." She repeated once more. "You have Toothless with you."

_Toothless_… the thought of his best friend made a small smile appear on his lips.

"Do you really think that I can do this?"

"I know you can"

It was the last soft reply that was said between the two. It was followed by a comforting silence, which neither of them broke.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite. _**

**_PS: I'm not going to continue updating with little to no reviews in each chapter_**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts_

Oh how much Harry hated Astrid. Just the thought of her made him growl with distaste. When he first saw her, she didn't really look like a Viking. She, just as Hiccup, was very small for one, from what he saw from the other female Vikings. Still, this was one of those times that the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' came into play. She may look innocent, but she's far from it. He felt very dirty from her touching him. She might as well be a mini Malfoy while at it! His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar scream.

His heart stopped.

"**_Hiccup!_**"

The dragon roared with fright and protectiveness. Without a second thought, he climbed onto the rocks, the best he could, and flown, or more like ran, towards the scream. It didn't take him long to reach the destination. He saw metal iron get in his way from entering the arena. He blasted a ball of light towards the metal, which destroyed the material. Quickly, the Night Fury flew inside and fought against the Monstrous Nightmare. The two rolled around on the ground, and after awhile got off of one another. Harry roared at the other in a threatening manner:

"**_Stay away from _****my****_ human!_**"

"**_Why should I?! I'm nothing more than something to kill!_**"

The other dragon roared back in an outrage. He tried to make himself look bigger, but the stronger out of the two was clearly Harry.

"**_I said _****stay away****_ or you're going to regret it!_**"

With that command, the other dragon backed off. The next thing that Harry knew, many Vikings tackled him onto the ground.

From that moment, time seems to have gone very fast. One minute, he was tied up on a ship and led the Vikings to the Dragon Queen. The next thing he knew, Hiccup and he were in a fight against _her_. Now, they fell straight towards the fire that was caused by the destruction of the queen.

It's really funny, Harry thought to himself, how everything seems to be so fast before and now time so slow. Even though he had no time to think, he just couldn't help it. This young Viking he came to know as a great friend to count on, to care for and to love, in a friendly kind of way. Although, not once, had he thought that the unknown feelings from before were in a romantic kind of way. Not that there's anything wrong with loving the same gender, of course. In the Wizarding World, it was as common as being with the other gender. The problem was that this is the past. In the past, not many people dared cross that line. Due to the fear of going to hell like they were told they would if they dared. He didn't know much about Vikings, other than what he learned in the history books before he left for Hogwarts. So, he wasn't very sure what they thought of these types of relationships. He only hoped that it was common as well, and not something looked down upon.

It didn't matter, he reminded himself, because right now he needed to focus on Hiccup.

Harry flew closer to get to Hiccup, in hope to get to him before the fire could. Sadly, it didn't happen. So, the only way to get to him was by grabbing onto the leg, in other words cut it off. That idea made the dragon slightly sick, but there wasn't much of a choice. He bites the leg right off, and pulled the knocked out adolescence into his wings. He hugged the human closely into his body, so that the fire couldn't roast him alive. It didn't take long before they landed into the ground with a hard and loud thud. Huge amount of pain was all that he felt, but he didn't care. He lifted his head with pain and his wing slightly to look inside and sighed in relief at what he saw. Hiccup was alright, minus the leg of course. Harry let himself rest his head against the ground. Now, he could rest a bit before the others find them.

It didn't take much time. By the time that Harry woke up, the smell of human and dragons hit his senses. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw, who he presumes to be, Hiccup's father. The man looked so sad and broken. It reminded him of himself when he watched Sirius die. The memory wasn't as fresh as beforehand, but it still made the dragon feel terrible for not being able to do anything.

The man looked over at the dragon. He whispered with emotional pain:

"I'm so sorry"

Harry smiled lightly at the man, Stoick. He lifted his wing, to show an unconscious Hiccup lying comfortably on his other wing. The Viking looked so shocked. He quickly brought himself back to reality and shouted:

"Hiccup!"

He brought the teen into his arms, and rested his ear against the chest. A smile bloomed across his face as he boomed out with happiness:

"He's alive!" While everybody was busy cheering among themselves, Harry heard the man whisper softly to him, "Thank you, for bringing my son back to me."

"**_It's not a problem_****.**"

Harry purred out, before letting sleep take over his body. He could see it now. Hiccup's life is going to get better. The question was... is his life going to get better as well?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite. _**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts_

Harry smiled lightly at the sight in front of him. All the kids around the village surrounded Hiccup, and talked to him excitedly about the dragons. The teen was so overwhelmed that all he managed to do was look at them in a shocking manner. The dragon knows exactly how it feels, and couldn't help but smile sadly at the memory. Just yesterday Hiccup woke up from his long slumber, and it didn't take long for the news to go around. Everybody was so happy about the young human's return to the living, and the end of the war, that they were planning on throwing a party at the end of the day.

Harry closed his eyes, sighed softly and opened them once more. He turned around then left the village for someplace quiet. It was nice to be able to walk among humans once more, but it was getting quite loud for his taste. The dark skinned dragon walked through the forest, and went to the ocean nearby. Still, as silent as ever, he strolled towards the big body of water. He looked on the surface of the calm water, to see something very surprisingly. On top of the water, there lay a reflection of a human instead of a dragon.

That human was him.

The reflection shows how he should look like now if he wasn't a dragon. He was slightly older looking, but his body still suggested that he was in his late teens due to the lack of food from his childhood. His skin wasn't pale, but a soft touch of brown from the amount of time he flew under the sun. The scar that was on his forehead for as long as he could remember was nearly gone. The only thing that's left behind was a faint pink lightning line. This was one of those times that he remembers who he really is, a human being.

He doesn't know how he could see himself right now, or how much time had passed by, but he could care less. It was a long time since he thought of himself as a human, and this helps him remember that. Harry really wishes that he could be in his human form once more. The problem is that it doesn't seem like it's going to happen anytime soon... or ever. He thought that his heart was stolen by the two witches, Cho and Ginny, during his school years. Oh, how wrong he was. Now, his heart was truly stolen and by a male Vikings nonetheless, Hiccup.

Soft footsteps were heard walking towards where he was. The dragon snapped out of his mind, realizing that his reflection was of his dragon self now. _Was that all in my head?_ He wondered with a sad tone. Harry shook off the sad feeling and looked up to see who it was. He was surprised to see that it's the elder. He quickly grew to like her over the time he stayed there. She was like the grandmother that he never had. He gave her a small smile, which was a little hard to tell due to his face structure. Although, it seems like she understood it because she smiled back.

He bowed his head slightly towards her, as a way to greet her due to his inability to speak. She said softly:

"Hello to you too, chosen one."

Harry gave her a look and growled out softly:

"**_Don't call me that._**"

She chuckled softly, as if she understood what he said. She sat down, looked at the lake, and said to him:

"I haven't thanked you yet, for bringing Hiccup back to us alive have I?" She stroked his head softly. The elder whispered in a soft tone. "Thank you"

Harry, once more, gave her a smile. He looked away from her, and decided to rest his head between his hands. The silence between them was comforting. It wasn't awkward silence that he usually shares with other people that weren't her or Hiccup. His emerald eyes looked towards his left side, towards where the village was. Even thought they were far away, he could still faintly hear the sounds of the Vikings doing their things.

He heard the elderly voice ask him:

"Do you wish to become human, even if it's temporary?" Harry slowly turned his head to the right. He stared at the white headed old woman strangely. He gently nodded towards her question. Her blue eyes looked away from the water towards him. The next thing that came out of her mouth shocked him. "I have something that could help, but it's there are some risks. So, are you sure you want to become human?" Without a second thought, he quickly nodded. The elder got up slowly, and signalled him to follow her. "Come, there's no time like the present."

Without another word, the two left the beach and walked towards the village.

-ooOOoo-

When the two figures got back to the village, they head straight towards the elder's house. Harry, at that moment, felt slightly nervous. Don't get him wrong, it's a dream come true for him. While, at the same time, he was worried about what Hiccup would think about his human self. Yeah, yeah, he knows that it makes him stupid, but he has a good reason really... well at least in his mind it was. The elderly opened the door wide enough for the both of them to get inside. After they have done that, she closed the door. She ordered him:

"Lay down on the ground." Harry cautiously followed the orders. He raised his head towards her voice, as it started to explain, "I'm giving you a few warnings. First, is that you can't change back to your dragon form after I change you. Second, this is going to hurt. Finally, you have until the next full moon to find a way to get your body back, permanently. This is as much as I can do for you. Again, I'm going to ask you, are you sure you want this?"

Harry nodded once more, this time in an eager manner. The woman smiled lightly. She whispered an apology, for the pain that would come with the spell. As she muttered the spell, the dragon felt like his bones were breaking and re-shaping themselves. It felt like the time that the stupid professor took away the bones in his arm. The difference is that this one brought pain instead of discomfort. Half way through, he passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite. _**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts/spells_

Harry woke up finally after two days. His eyes flapped opened slowly, and winced due to the light. He lifted up his arm to cover his eyes so to block out the sun. Something soft and ticklish covers his whole body. He frowned deeply at the unfamiliar feeling, and started to scratch his arm. He froze all of a sudden. Why does his arm feel like skin and not scales? The events that happened before he passed out started to return. Quickly, he sat up straight and looked down at his body, which was covered with bear fur. He stared at his hands that had fingers instead of claws! He quickly touched his upper body, and looked at himself in hope that this wasn't a dream. After a minute or two, he realized that this was real.

Wait a second...

He can see clearly! Harry doesn't have any glasses with him, and somehow can see better than ever. _Does it have something to do with my dragon form?_ He wondered. He was so focused on his questions, that he didn't hear the door to the room that he's in open up. A male body walked inside, and when the adolescent saw the man in front of him a bright blush appeared on his face. His stuttering caught the other human's attention. Harry looked away from the midair in front of him towards the figure. His emerald eyes met with familiar green pair. Hiccup!

"T-T-T-T-Toothless?"

He sounded so unsure, as if he couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"In the flesh"

His deep British accent made itself known. When he talked, the blush on the other's face deepened. Harry hid a smirk, clearly enjoying making the other blush. His attention went towards what the teen held in his arms, clothes. It seems that the brown reddish headed male seemed to snap out of it, because he started to stutter:

"G-G-Grandmother Rose told me to bring some clothes. S-S-S-So, I-I-I brought some. I'm not sure if they're going to fit you or not."

They sat or stood there in silence that was slightly awkward for the Viking. The wizard simply looked thoughtful. All of a sudden, he waved his hand while saying:

"_Accio_ clothes"

Surprisingly the clothes flew towards Harry, who caught them easily. He frowned deeply and thought out loud:

"So, while I'm in my dragon form I can't do magic. That makes sense... I think..."

He didn't seem to notice the shock and confused look on the Vikings' face, as he tried to figure out what just happened. As he felt a headache form he shook his head to try and get rid of it.

Hiccup turned his attention back to the now human Toothless in front of him. The black nest hair made him grin slightly. It was something funny to look at, since he never seen something so messy before in his life. The emerald eyes were the same, only they didn't have the yellow touch around them. The tanned body was lean, defiantly made for speed. The next thing that he noticed made him gasp quietly. He looked upon the tanned skin, to see all kinds of scars decorating the body. One of the most noticeable one was a word that he could somewhat read, _freak_. It was cut into the chest and written downwards to his stomach. He slowly walked over, or more like stumbled slightly due to his mechanic leg, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He blurted out his question without meaning to:

"Where did you get these scars?"

The wizard twitched. He wasn't very sure if to lie or not. How does a Viking react towards a child that was abused and tortured since an early age? After debating for a few long minutes, he decided to tell, but made sure to cover up the fact that he's from the future.

"My relatives... weren't really magic lovers you could say."

He looked away from Hiccup as he said that. Harry felt the other's hand touch his chest, exactly on top of the word that his uncle carved in when he was 4. He twitched slightly at the touch, as if he was scared of the other hitting him. The wizard guessed it was just his human body reflexes taking over after the years of abuse. The Viking whispered:

"Your parents had done this to you?"

"No... They died when I was very little. It was my mother's sister and her family that did this."

"What does it say?"

There was a long pause before he answered.

"Freak" A dry laugh was heard from the wizard, "Sometimes I believed them, you know. The things that I went through weren't normal. Well, to them at least it wasn't normal. To my people it seems to be, because they never done anything to..."

He quickly stopped himself from going any further.

Hiccup wanted to ask more questions, but he wasn't very sure if it was such a good idea. Just asking about who done this to him and the meaning of the word had made the other feel like he was going to be attacked. While at the same time, he tried not to get sick, mentally and physically. Among the Vikings it was forbidden to harm a child. If it does happen the child is taken away and put into a better home, and the parents, or whoever took care of them, is punished severally. This... this was just sick. He had never heard somebody carve into another's skin with this kind of a word, or any kind really. From the tone of voice, Hiccup could tell that this wasn't even the start of what happened to him.

Quickly, Hiccup changed the subject.

"What's your name?"

A small smile appeared on the other's face. He replied:

"Harry James Potter"

The adolescence frowned deeply. He had never heard of such a weird name before. The rich deep laugh from the other echoed throughout the room. Harry said between his laughter:

"Don't worry about it Hiccup. You can still call me Toothless."

"A-Are you sure?"

Hiccup asked with surprise clear in his voice. Harry gave him a genuine smile.

"I'm sure"

Even though Harry loves his parents deeply, his name didn't really bring anything but bad luck and fame. He was so sick of it that he wouldn't mind changing it. Although, the name Toothless, he didn't really mind. It was something that he found rather amusing. Anyways, the point is that if he's going to fit in he needs a name as abnormal as the Vikings. The black headed wizard asked:

"Do you mind leaving? I need to change."

He held back a chuckle at the sight of the other's blush. Hiccup nodded quickly and left just as fast. _He's going to be so much fun to mess with now more than ever_, Harry thought with amusement. He shook his head and got dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite. _**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts/spells_

Harry walked out of the elder's house. He, once more, brought his arm to block his eyes from the sun. Everything seems to be so different from when he was a dragon. It felt… it's hard to explain. The best way to explain it was that it felt so amazing. Harry blinked a few times, and brought his arm down. The sun doesn't seem to be glaring down at him as hard as a few seconds ago. He shrugged slightly towards the direction of the sun.

Well, it didn't really matter. Today was a big day and nothing would get him down.

He tilted his head from right to left, in search for Hiccup. After a few minutes, his face brightened with a soft smile. He ran towards the adolescence, which took about a few seconds because of how fast he ran. The teen himself jumped in shock when his best friend appeared out of nowhere. He wanted to question the man, but withheld himself. Instead, he said while they walked down towards the village:

"The village knows about your situation." He got a look, "Don't look at me! I didn't say anything. Grandmother Rose told them and something about if they did anything they're going to regret it. They seem really shaken up from that last part."

That got a confused frowned from the Viking. Meanwhile, the wizard shivered at the thought. _Never,_ he means _never_, get a witch angry. Just the memories of an angry Hermione and Ginny made his spine shiver. Harry said towards the questioning look:

"Don't ask"

"Ok… um…" Hiccup started as they entered the village. All eyes were on them, or more like on Harry. The young Viking wasn't very sure how the other felt about the situation, but just one look at his face made the shorter relax. It was as if the wizard didn't notice what's going on. Finally, Hiccup got an idea for a topic. "If you're a wizard, do you have a staff or something like Grandmother Rose?"

Harry looked thoughtful. He thought back to the time of when he got his first wand. It was the best and worst moment of his life. When he learned about Voldermort and found out that he's not a freak. The wizard shrugged then replied:

"I used to have a wand, but it snapped after I turned into a dragon."

_It doesn't really matter. I have the Elder wand with me anyways whenever I need it._ He thought with an unnoticeable nod. Yeah, yeah, he knows that it means that he's the master of death. The thing is, is that he really could care less. Death never really showed up. So, it wasn't really something to think about. Actually, his job wasn't really what most thought. All he had to do was take care of the three items and that's it. Almost like a guardian protects a treasure.

"Wait. Don't you need it to help you control your magic?"

Once more, Harry chuckled deeply at the younger male. He was like another version of Hermione, always asking a question about something that they didn't understand. The only difference that there were between the two, apart from the obvious, was that Hiccup waited for the person to answer instead of talking a mile a second. Hiccup asked confused:

"Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just you remind me of somebody that I know. She's a big book lover, and asked questions all the time."

From the tone of the voice, Hiccup felt something very unpleasant. Was this person his girlfriend? He tried to shake it off by asking once more:

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Hermione"

"Man, you people come up with the weirdest names."

Another chuckle

"You should talk. Who names their child Hiccup?"

That got an embarrass blush from the shorter of the two. The male Viking mumbled:

"True" He shook off the blush, "So, how old are you exactly? You look about my age, maybe slightly older."

Harry looked thoughtful at the question. He thought out loud:

"Let's see, I was 17 when the war finished, ready to turn 18. I believe it has been 5 years, not very sure, but if I'm right I should be about 23 years old by now."

Hiccup looked surprised at the answer. How could it be that the teen… no… man in front of him is 23 when he looked like he's 16 or 17? Could it have anything to do with the abuse? Or was it just a growth problem that runs in the family?

Before they could talk any further, they heard somebody call Hiccup's name. The two turned around, to see Astrid running towards them. Harry had to stop himself from snarling towards her direction. _Here comes' Malfoy bitch_, he thought with disgust. The female Viking stopped in front of them. She stared strangely at the wizard, as if she couldn't tell who he was. Well, technically it wasn't very easy. After all, how could one tell how people look like as a human and dragon? She asked Hiccup:

"Who's this?"

"This is Toothless. Toothless, I'm sure you remember Astrid."

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Astrid's blue eyes narrowed at the slight snarl. She glared towards his direction, which got her a blank look. Hiccup looked between the two. He's a very smart person, but sometimes some situations don't really make much sense, such as now. The Viking female looked away from him, and asked the brown reddish headed one:

"Do you want to come and hang out?"

"Sure, I want to introduce Toothless to the others anyways."

Astrid narrowed her eyes once more. She meant by going on a _date_ with _her_. Harry realized the double meaning and tried not to glare at the female. He got an idea to piss her off even further. He said to Hiccup smoothly:

"It would be great to talk with your friends now that I'm human again."

"Great! Let's go"

Hiccup stated, grabbed the tanned arm gently and dragged him towards the usual spot where the Viking teens met always. Harry looked towards Astrid, and sent her a smirk.

_The game is on_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite. _**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts/spells_

To say that the rest of the group was shocked was an underestimate. Even now, a few hours later, Harry found himself coughing to hide the laughter that was building up his throat. All of them fainted, and he meant _everybody_. When they woke up, they still couldn't believe that the Toothless they know is the man in front of them. They, of course, were told about the curse, minus the way to break it. Although, they never would have imagined how the dragon would look like as a human being. While they were still in their shock states, Harry thought to himself of something that amazed him. All his life, he had never much laughed or smiled for real. Somehow, someway, this little village managed to do it so easily. It was so weird that he wasn't very sure what to think, but didn't really care much.

Even though Harry hated to admit it, he felt at home unlike back in the future.

Right now, he ate dinner alongside with Hiccup and the teens Vikings. He bite into the cooked chicken meat and ate it while watching the Hiccup interacting with his friends. Laughter was heard between all of the teens. It reminded him a lot like back at Hogwarts, when anything could happen, from people being pranked to something tragic taking place. Harry stopped himself from laughing at a memory, of how Umbridge was pranked badly by the Weasley twins for weeks. There were times when a few students here and there were sent to the Hospital Wing, due to the lack of air because of how much they laughed. Now that he thought about it, could the blond Viking twins become pranksters as well? They didn't show the love that they have for each other in public like the Weasley twins do. Although, he could still tell by the way of them being close together that they do care about the other.

"So, you're a wizard?"

Fishlegs asked from his spot next to Harry. The man turned his emerald eyes upon the large Viking. He gave a small smile and said:

"Yes I am"

"I wonder, do you go to a special place to learn how to control your powers or do you study on your own?"

That question got the attention of the others that sat in the table. They listened closely in fascination, since they never met a magical user other than the elder. Also, they wondered about his past before he was turned into a dragon. Harry thought about how to answer the question, and how it's going to affect the future. After a few minutes, he didn't seem to see the harm in telling. It still wasn't the time of when Hogwarts was created, and as long as he kept a few things out it would be alright.

"I had to go to a special place. A magical school you could say."

Harry answered, since he didn't noticed the looks that he was getting. The thoughtful smile on his face made more questions appear in their minds. Hiccup just watched the two interact with each other. All of a sudden, the large male teen Viking asked:

"What kind of a school was it?"

The wizard smiled at the curiosity. He answered smoothly:

"It's an amazing place. The stare case move on their own, the pictures talk and move as if they were alive, even the armour there shift once in a while. You even get to communicate with the spirits there, who are guardians of the place you could say. The whole school is covered with so much magic, that even if you didn't have the ability you could still sense it."

The 6 teens looked at him in awe. They have never heard of such things before. They were shocked to see a frown upon the man's face, as if he thought of something very unpleasant. Tuffnut asked:

"Do you guys have abnormal creatures there too?"

That got a laugh out of Harry. He shook his head lightly and said between his chuckles:

"Oh you have no idea. Trolls, mermaids, giant spiders, and much more surround the school."

"D-D-D-Did you say giant spiders? How big are we talking here?"

Snotlout stuttered with fear clear in his voice, but he tried to cover it up by looking tough. The emerald eyes smiled with mischievous at an idea. He said in an amazed tone, as he showed how big the spiders could get:

"Oh yes, they're this big and could eat you without mercy. Either that or they're going to have their children go after you and eat you."

He shrugged as if it was nothing. Snotlout fainted from fright. The twins laughed after a moment as they realized what Harry did there. The both of them had to hold onto each other so to not fall over from the laughter. Hiccup checked if his cousin was alright. He sighed in relief when he found the guy just unconscious. He stated to the wizard:

"You could have gone easy on him."

"Nah, he's going to get over it. Although, I am surprised that somebody is frightened of spiders more than Ron. I never would have thought I'd see the day."

Harry looked amazed at the thought. After a few minutes, the wizard finished eating and was about to say something to Hiccup, but was cut off by Astrid.

"Hiccup, I want to show you something cool."

"Ah, I'm not-"

The future chief tried to protest, since he barely ate thanks to the excitement that just took place. He was, as well, cut off by her grabbing his forearm and dragging him away. The remaining teens looked at each other with questionable looks. None of them could understand what has gotten into her head. Meanwhile, Harry glared at the blond female with a passion. Oh, now that bitch made her way to the first spot on his hate list!

-ooOOoo-

Hiccup came back home very hungry. His friend, Astrid, dragged him around for quite a while. Thanks to that, it was so late that there wasn't anything left to eat. He sighed for the hundreds time that evening. When he opened the door, he expected an empty house, because his father was away. He was shocked when he met with a bored looking Harry, who kept on poking the burning wood with a stick. He walked over to ask his best friend what was he doing there, but before he could speak the other spoke:

"Thought you would be hungry, so I brought you some food."

Hiccup looked over to Harry's left side, to see that he, in fact, brought food just as he said. Harry handed the plate over with a small smile. The Viking thanked him before he dug in. The two set in comfortable silence for quite a while, neither wanted to break the silence. It was nice to just be with each other. It brought comfort for the other when they were in a foul mood, such as Hiccup was. Neither of the two noticed that it was getting very late, until Harry looked out of the window. He sighed mentally in disappointment, got up and said to the questioning look:

"I have to get going, it's getting late."

"Aren't you staying here?"

Hiccup asked with worry.

"No, the elder wants me to stay with her for a while, just in case something goes wrong with the spell."

The adolescence looked down with a disappointed look and mumbled unintelligently:

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, I'm coming back tomorrow."

Harry kissed the shorter one's forehead and walked out. Leaving behind a very bright faced Hiccup.

Hiccup felt his heart speeding up. He couldn't understand what was going on. He never really felt this way towards Harry, and wasn't very sure what to think. It wasn't exactly wrong to love the person that's the same gender as them, but it doesn't happen quite often. Still, they would have quite a few problems due to their relationship. Even though Harry is human to begin with, he was still a dragon either way. So, it was pretty much going out with a creature. Not only that, but he needs to have an heir to be the next chief. For that to happen, he needs to marry a female Viking since males can't have children. So, could their relationship work if it wasn't something to worry about?

Gently, Hiccup touched his forehead where the warmth of the other's lips met his skin. A light smile appeared on his face.

Maybe it could work. Question is how does the other feel?


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite. _**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts/spells_

Many weeks have come and gone. Those past days were crazy, fun and frustrating. All the people in the village soon got used to Harry, to the point that they would even greet him while he walks down the street as if he lived there all his life. The teenagers got to know the guy as well, and thought that he's the craziest and amazing person that they have ever met. The reason they acted this way, was due to the wizard telling them of his adventures during his Hogwarts years. Of course, he left out very important things, such as stuff from the future. None of the adolescences still could believe that somebody, that was younger than them, was forced to kill to survive. Also, the things that he saw and went through were amazing in their minds. A huge snake that could kill one with just a state, a group of mermaids in the bottom of a lake, a giant squid inside the lake right next to the school and a giant dog with three heads! They never heard of such creatures before.

The only one that didn't like Harry was Astrid. She hated the fact that he took Hiccup's attention off of her, and everyone else's as well. It was like the time when Hiccup started to get better during their old days of dragon training. Because of that, she became _very_ angry and jealous. She even broke Hiccup's arm by accident, due to her anger. Thanks to Harry quick healing, the teen didn't have to wait for a few months to have his arm healed to being use again. Many people started to grow cold towards her, only because of how she treated their hero and future leader like that.

Other than that, things were going very well.

...

Okay, that was a lie. Things aren't what they seemed to be.

Other than what was already said, there's a _huge_ problem that's coming towards Harry's direction. What was it? The full moon was going to be out tomorrow night. Because of that, Harry was very worried. He still hasn't been able to show Hiccup how much he loves him, other than kisses on the foreheads and hugs. Yes, he hung out with the Viking and had plenty of chances to tell him how he felt. The thing was that he couldn't just say those three special words out of nowhere. He still needed Hiccup to get to know him, to show the teen that he was somebody worth being with. Not an obsessed person, who only wants their human body back. He knew how it felt when somebody just threw themselves at him, in hope that they would go out on a date with them. He didn't want Hiccup to feel the same way, which was another reason why he took his time.

Unfortunately, he was running out of time.

The other thing that occurred over the past couple of weeks was that a very surprising visit appeared out of nowhere, literally.

He was just hanging out with the Vikings adolescences as usual, when all of a sudden a loud _pop_ was heard. Next thing they knew, a phoenix appeared out of nowhere with a cloth in its claws that turned out to be a toddler. If somebody asked why Harry fainted that day, he would say that he just fell asleep on the spot. Turns out, that the bird was his headmasters' familiar and the toddler was his godson, Teddy. It also turned out that in the future only five months have passed by, which would explain why Teddy was a toddler.

While the two were there, Fawkes gave Harry a letter. It was from his best friends Ron and Hermione. They talked about how they suspected that he was alive, and went to the bank to find out if it was true. It turns out that they were right, and tried everything that they could to get him back. They were stopped on the spot, when the goblins explained to them that it was impossible to do so. They weren't told why, but didn't push the matter further. The next thing that they wrote down was that they just got married and were expecting a child in the next 7 months. The last thing that they wrote down was that Tonks mother died due to an old age and since nobody would look after a child of a werewolf, and because he was alive, they sent Teddy to him. So, that he could raise the child into a proud man, and finally get the family that he always wished for.

After he got the letter, Fawkes didn't stay and went back to the future. Harry didn't care, because he was far too happy to be reunited with his godson. Still, he had to explain to the people why Teddy can change his looks. They were all shocked, but more curious than anything really. After they met Teddy, they quickly accepted him into the village as if he was born there.

Now, it was late at night.

Harry lay down on the grass in the cove with Teddy beside him. The toddler slept soundlessly, with a warm fur blanket wrapped around him tightly to keep him warm. The wizard looked down at the child, and gave him a soft small smile. He extended his arm out, and gently brushed away the now blond hair, which indicated that the child was having a good dream. The little half wizard, half werewolf, smiled in his sleep at the touch. The feeling of sadness filled the black headed man's heart, when the thought of leaving the child alone because he has to turn into a dragon tomorrow night. It made him feel like he was betraying Teddy, Lupin and Tonks. Of course, he was going to do his best to look after Teddy while he was a dragon, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Gently, Harry brought the sleeping toddler into his arms and cuddled with him. He never noticed somebody watching him quietly from a far.

-ooOOoo-

Hiccup didn't know how much time past. He just stood there as he watched the two. He knew what's taking place tomorrow, and couldn't help but feel his heart breaking for the two. They were just reunited after so long from what he was told with the others by Harry. Just the thought of the toddler brought a soft smile to the teen's face. Ever since Teddy came into his live, he quickly grew to love the child like a father would to a son. He taught him everything that he knows, even though the toddler couldn't fully understand him. He felt very proud of the little one, whenever he did something amazing as simple as talking. When he started to grow these feelings towards Teddy, he finally understood how much his father truly loves him.

Also, during those weeks he quickly grew to love Harry more and more. Even though the man kept a lot of things from him, he still shared his past and showed how much he cared for him. The simple kisses to the forehead and hugs were enough to make Hiccup feel special, which was new to him because he always felt like an outsider. His feelings came to the point that he really wanted to tell the man how he felt about him. The problem was that he wasn't very sure how to say the words though. Maybe he could talk with Harry tonight or tomorrow alone and tell him? It sounded like a plan.

Sighing deeply, Hiccup decided that it was time to get the two inside. It was getting cold. He walked towards the two figures, and gently shook the man's shoulder. The wizard opened his eyes, and shot them towards his direction, those same eyes that he quickly had grown to love. Hiccup shook off the thought to concentrate on what he was going to say.

"Toothless, it's getting cold. You need to head inside before either you or Teddy catches a cold, or worse."

Harry slowly sat up, with Teddy still in his arms. He looked back down at the toddler, to see him shift slightly then go back to sleep. He nodded slowly, got up and said:

"Thanks"

"No problem..." Hiccup replied quietly and led them back to the village. It was a long time, when he spoke once more. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Harry sent him a questionable look. He asked with wonder:

"When do you want to talk?"

"Tonight or tomorrow, whichever works for you."

Harry replied with a small smile:

"Tonight would be fine. Just let me put Teddy to bed."

"Sure"

The adolescent Viking answered. Harry walked up to the elder's house, and went straight up to his temporary room and laid the sleeping boy into bed. Before he left, the wizard casted a few charms that would prevent the little one from falling off and alert him if he wakes up, which doesn't seem like it's going to happen anytime soon. He got outside once more, and walked down the moonlight with Hiccup beside him.

Once more, neither of the two spoke much. They just enjoyed the company of the other in silence. _It's now or never_, the both thought to themselves. They both spoke at the same time:

"I have something to tell you."

They looked at the other with surprise. They smiled sheepishly and said once more together:

"You go first."

At that point Harry laughed softly. He heard Hiccup say with clear embarrassment and amusement in his voice:

"You can go first."

The wizard took a deep breath, and started to talk:

"Hiccup, ever since we met I found you very amusing and nothing else. After the first few encounters, I wasn't very sure if to trust you at all. By the time you visited me for the hundreds of time, I saw you as my best friend. Now, however, I started to grow feelings for you." Harry by that point looked down at his feet with shyness. He felt very shaken up on the inside right then, because he wasn't sure how the other is reacting to what he was saying. "What I'm trying to say, is that I have fallen in love with you Hiccup. I understand if you don't feel the same way. So, let me at least ask you a favor. When I turn back into a dragon, look after Teddy for me. I'm going to try being there for him, but I want to know that at least there's somebody there for him."

Hiccup stood there dumbfounded, and for good reasons too. He felt slightly hurt at the beginning of the speech, but it was understandable really if he put himself in the other's shoes. In the middle of it, he felt so happy because the person he loves returns his feelings. By the end of it, he felt heartbroken at the sight of Harry pretty much begging him to look after the toddler. He was snapped out of his mind when he saw Harry ready to leave when he didn't answer. Unconsciously, he grabbed onto the sleeve of the shirt and stopped the man from going any further. He said with a frown:

"At least let me talk you useless reptile." Harry gave a small amused smile at the nickname. He knew that he should be hurt by being called that, but really he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. It was just a harmless name for when he does something stupid, such as now, not that he knows it. Hiccup spoke once more, "I wanted to tell you the same thing tonight. Not so much the beginning of when we first met and-" The young Viking found himself ranting with nervousness. He stopped, took a deep breath then said, "What I'm trying to say. Is that I love you too, and I wouldn't dream of not looking after Teddy."

Harry's emerald eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and hugged the teen close to him in a protective and loving way. He expected to be rejected, and live the rest of his life with nobody loving him in a romantic way. This wasn't what he thought would happen, and couldn't help but let himself relax from all the worries that started to built up until that point. He snuggled his face into the other's shoulder and just let his tears run down his face. After a few minutes, he felt his face being pulled away from the shoulder, and lips touch his pair. Harry closed his eyes and kissed back, pouring all of his love into that one gentle kiss.

Neither of them pulled away until they noticed a bright light surround Harry. Hiccup covered his eyes from the light, and when it died down he put his hands back down. He looked at Harry questionably, who seemed to be more relieved looking at the moment. The wizard explained with a soft, but yet, happy smile:

"Hiccup, I didn't explain much about the curse except the basic. When I was cursed, I was told that only true love could be able to break it. Since I was known for my fame, it's not very easy to find that type of love. You, however, accepted me as myself even though I can still turn into a dragon in the end." He pulled the shocked Viking into his arms, kissed him and whispered against his lips, "Thank you."

**Alright, to those fans of this story out there. Before you come after my head, this story isn't finished. The next chapter I'm going to do as an insight of the future. ****After that****, the story ends.**

**Still hope you guys enjoyed this story and please leave a review telling me what you think!**

**Bye!**

**- TheAnimeWriterLover**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chance of OOC so sorry if it does happen_**

**_Hiccup/Toothless (Harry) parings_**

**_Please review, followed and favorite. _**

**_Dragon talking_**

Human talking

_Thoughts/spells_

Harry smiled down at his 7 years old grandson. The kid was just as energetic as when Teddy was his age. The kid got his ability from his father, when it comes to changing looks, but mostly likes to keep his features in between his parents. He jumped up excitedly:

"Grandfather Toothless, Grandfather Toothless, look what I made!"

He showed a small figure of his male dragon companion, Moonlight. The thing was made off of wood, which raised a question.

"You did this by yourself?"

Harry tried to keep his temper down. Even at the age of 57 he got quite a temper, which could rival from his teenage years. Ace didn't notice it the tone of voice, but shook his head and said anyways:

"Nope, Grandfather Hiccup helped me."

The wizard relaxed at hearing that. Trust his husband to make sure that the kid was alright while doing stuff like this. Harry asked the little kid:

"Have you shown it to your parents yet?"

"I knew I forgot something. See you later Grandfather Toothless!"

With that, the child was out of the door before the old looking man said anything. The emerald eyed man shook his head and chuckled at the behavior. He walked up to the window, and looked down at the village that he has called home for the past many years. Dragons and humans still walked side by side, with no sign of war, between the two races from decades ago, in sight. Many things had taken day since the day his husband and him confessed their feelings. As, you could tell, the two of them got married when Hiccup hit his adult years. Many people protested, since he needed an heir. It was soon solved when the Viking announced Teddy as the next chief after he steps down.

Nobody really questioned why Harry didn't turn back into a dragon. It didn't take very long before everybody forgot that he was one to begin with. He got along with his lover's friends quite well and actually got along with Astrid after about 10 to 15 years. The both of them felt silly for hating each other for so long for not much of a good reason. Yes, she acted like Malfoy, but it didn't mean that she was the bully that Harry went to school with. Astrid, on the other hand, completely got over the fact that she couldn't have Hiccup for herself. So, she moved on by getting married with another Viking and had 2 children with.

Has Harry ever told anybody about him being a Master of Death, and being born in the future? No, Harry had never told anybody about either of the two. He didn't even tell Teddy that he was born in the late 1900's, because it was unnecessary. The two of them are very happy in the past, and wouldn't wish for a better life. Anyways, he would get killed for just saying the truth. It wasn't that he didn't trust his lover, but it wasn't something that a human could take well, no matter how involved they are into the supernatural.

As, Teddy grew up he showed no signs of having magic, which made him a squib. Harry wasn't very upset about it, he was actually quite relieved. There was much that he forgot about magic over the years, and because of that he couldn't teach his godson much. The reason he forgot about magic, was because he rarely uses it anymore. It was up to the point that he forgot that he was a wizard most of the time, until somebody reminds him of it once in a while.

Anyways, as time went on, Teddy met a girl from the village and became best friends with her. When they reached their teen years, they started to fall in love and went out on dates together. By the time that they became adults, the two got married and were expecting their first child, Ace. Ace is a lot like his father Teddy, with his energetic and childish personality but acts very serious and smart when time comes to it. It almost made Harry laugh at times, because of how much both the son and father acted like Lupin and Tonks.

Harry felt somebody wrap their arms around his waist. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He leaned his head against the shoulder and said:

"Time flies by doesn't it? It makes me feel old."

"Because we are getting old Toothless, it's not something we can avoid."

Hiccup replied, with a much deeper voice than when he had during his adolescence years. He grew a lot, and stood proudly at 6 feet tall. Unlike back then, he actually looks like a Viking and not a toothpick that a dragon could use for their teeth to clean out the food. He had build muscles over the years, but not so much that it could be compared to the rest of the male Vikings in the village, but it was enough to have people notice.

Harry pouted at what the other man said. He replied:

"I'm not old"

"Yeah, yeah, keep saying that to yourself and you might believe it."

Hiccup shrugged and winced when Harry hit his shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder then asked:

"What was that for?"

"Nothing"

The wizard answered smoothly and walked out of the house to get some fresh air with an amused smile on his face the whole time.

He loves his life.


End file.
